


it's all a game of this and that

by nai_nodayo



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, ace! gerard, demi! frank, pAKALU PAPITO, shitty twitter jokes at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On a scale of one to ten, you're a nine," Frank stifled a laugh with his hand while he held his phone in his other hand.</p><p>////////</p><p>Translated into Russian by Millenarium: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3373938</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all a game of this and that

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for way too fucking long
> 
> girlfriend gave me a prompt about frerard quoting @pakalupapito on twitter a long long time ago
> 
> yeah, i think we have an obsession with that account 
> 
>  
> 
> //////title from hum hallelujah by fob

After two months of dating, Gerard had finally agreed to let Frank sleep in the same bed as him. Gerard didn't like it when people he wasn't close to would sneak up behind him so suddenly while he was lying down and then press their body against his, or start touching him in weird places _without any fucking permission_. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable, even more because his past boyfriend was another asshole who couldn't respect his privacy-slash-personal space.

You see, Gerard didn't really appreciate the idea of sexual activity as much as others did. He wasn't interested in the concept of having his dick in someone's ass or someone's dick in his ass. Gerard was completely fine with stuff like kissing, making out, or even better, cuddle sessions while having Marvel or Star Wars marathons.

Most of his exes (he didn't have tons of them, but none of them lasted very long) couldn't understand what Gerard meant. All of them had tried to make a move on him that resulted with a really shitty break up.

But Frank was different, it almost scared Gerard. Like what if he was just pretending so he could get on Gerard's good side and then into his pants? Frank would end up like the other guys, and it's a shame Frank is so far the nicest guy Gerard had dated.

"Gee?" Frank called from the bed, interrupting Gerard's train of thoughts while he was dressing across the room.

"Yeah?"

"On a scale of one to ten, you're a nine," Frank stifled a laugh with his hand while he held his phone in his other hand.

"Why only a nine?" Gerard pouted and pulled down at the hem of his Iron Maiden shirt. He turned around to face at his boyfriend's direction. Frank let out the laugh he was holding as he locked his phone and set it down on the bedside table.

"Because I'm the 'one' you need." He smirked while poking at Gerard's pixie nose when he got closer. Gerard sank down on the bed next to him. Frank didn't inch closer though, Gerard might suddenly push him off the bed. Frank didn't want to make Gerard feel that he would be taken advantage of.

Days ago, they had been 'exploring' their boundaries while making out on Gerard's beat up couch after watching some Captain America. Frank had unconsciously slid his hand under Gerard's shirt slightly in the heat of the moment. The older man simply shook his head pushed Frank's hand away, but nonetheless, carried on kissing him. After that, Frank was completely paranoid he'd do something worse so he didn't dare to touch Gerard.

Frank brought the hand he was poking Gerard with down to pull up the covers, because goddamn, it was fucking cold.

Gerard looked at his freezing boyfriend worriedly, and moved closer to wrap his arms around Frank's smaller frame. He knew how much Frank liked it when he would do that. The charm doubles when it was cold. Gerard noticed how Frank closed his eyes upon contact and instantly relaxed in Gerard's arms.

Frank mumbled something inaudible and then buried his face into Gerard's chest and tightened his grip, breathing in the smell of fruity shower gel and newly washed laundry. If you asked Frank, he would say he was dating a big block of warmth that loved cuddling and reading comics. Gerard would agree.

"You're such a kid when it comes to cuddling. Are you like, twelve?" Gerard asked, pushing the hair falling in front of Frank's _pretty_ face.

"Yeah, on a scale of one to ten." Frank giggled and leaned up to give Gerard a kiss. The older of the two suddenly realized where the fuck Frank was pulling all these stupid comebacks from. 

"Have you been looking at Pakalu Papito again?"

Frank nodded.

 _"Oh my god."_ Gerard groaned and gave him a face but still kept his arms around him anyway.

"Perks of dating me," The man in his arms started.

"Frank--"

"You're dating me."

Fine, Frank wanted to play this game? Gerard is going to play this damn game with his boyfriend.

"Hey, are you a traffic sign?"

"Why?"

"Because stop." Frank legitimately snorted and cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Why ignore me when you can adore me?" Oh god, that was a good one.

"Are you trash? Because I wanna take you out."

"Feel free, Gee." Frank laughed again and relaxed against Gerard's chest once again. His eyelids were starting to droop down and sleep was beckoning him from the back of his mind.

"Tired already?" Gerard asked in a softer tone while he stroked Frank's dark, messy hair. He gazed at the scorpion adorning the side of his neck and sighed. He would've never guessed he'd end up like this, with a man that _genuinely cared_ and was sensitive enough. 

He never would've guessed that he'd be lying in bed next to the one he loved at midnight, cracking stupid twitter jokes and pickup lines together.

"Yeah, 'm tired. Goodnight." Frank mumbled drowsily and closed his eyes. Gerard smiled a little and kissed his boyfriend's forehead and said his goodnight.

Gerard thought he'd never find a person who would matter so much, he didn't believe he'd find someone who'd respect him like this too.

But he found Frank, and he had never felt happier.


End file.
